


But You're the King?!

by IdiotofCamelot



Series: The Emrys File [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Gen, Reincarnation, everyone's back really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot
Summary: Alyson doesn't understand why Arthur's so skittish...
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Emrys File [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	But You're the King?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in season 5 episode 3 where Arthur tries to hide the horn of Cathbad from Merlin because he knows his servant won't approve of the decision he's made.

Alyson pushed the door of the apartment open. That was not right...The door was _supposed_ to remain locked _at all times_.

She stepped cautiously into the entryway, grabbing an umbrella that stood next to the door. She raised it to a defense position and crept silently into the open kitchen and dinning room. Seeing Arthur and Gwaine deep in conversation around Merlin's laptop, Alyson loudly dropped the umbrella. 

With a startled shout Arthur slammed the laptop shut and pushed Gwaine away from him. Gwaine lost his balance and landed in a conveniently placed chair. 

Alyson frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Arthur and Gwaine said simultaneously. That was suspicious in itself. Those two were almost never coordinated. 

"Oh, really?" Alyson came closer. Arthur pushed the closed laptop away from her reach. "Then why did you close the laptop as if your mother'd come into the room?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but paused before murmuring, "I thought you were Merlin."

"And that's why you're not sharing your plans with me?" Alyson pouted, looking at Gwaine. He had been slowly inching the laptop towards himself. 

Gwaine grinned. "Merlin would be worried if he knew what we're planning. That's why the Princess and I are being cautious."

Alyson quirked her eyebrow. They had a strange idea of what "caution" was. 

"It's not that, _Gwaine_ ," Arthur said, indignantly. "Merlin will complain that 'it's too dangerous, you prat' and say that he 'doesn't approve, you dollophead' and that I should forget the whole thing and do _nothing_ \--"

"So, you're saying," Alyson cut in, "that you let your manservant order you around? But you're the King?!"

Arthur cringed. "He doesn't order me! I listen to his advise and then ignore it!!"

"And where does that get you?" Alyson asked sweetly, knowing that she'd caught him.

Arthur glared at her while Gwaine stifled his laughter. 

"Do you want to know what we're doing?" Arthur grumbled.

"That's why I've been standing here for the last few minutes," Alyson replied, laughing slightly. 

Gwaine passed Arthur the laptop and he opened it. Alyson leaned closer to see what was on the screen. The document showed a map of London. Scattered around were red circles, marking intersections and stores. Each circle was numbered and referenced in the legend on the bottom. In the legend, there were things like _Jenny's Blog: seen Sept 3, last year, Twitter post: photo shows she was here, Nov 18 last year_ , and _Gwaine's sighting: briefly, but no doubt about it, Feb 17 this year._ In the top right corner there was a picture of a woman that Alyson had never seen but could recognize from all the stories she'd heard.

The title of the document confirmed her suspicions: _Morgana Sightings: Can We Track Her and Stop Her before She Kills Us?_

"Why on earth are you tracking Morgana?" Alyson cried out in belated surprise. 

"We're taking initiative," Gwaine said. "Merlin's got enough on his plate trying to find the others and he's been alone all this time...It's time someone helped him."

"By searching for _Morgana_?"

"Who's searching for Morgana?" Merlin asked. Apparently he had also found the apartment door open and had sneaked in unnoticed. 

Arthur slammed the laptop shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think quarantine would give a person more time to write and be creative...but motivation is a fickle thing. I have more ideas in mind but they are going to be part of a new series which will be published...within the next 100 years
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I love being able to share my work with other Merlin fans :)


End file.
